PAPER PLANES
by MtChan
Summary: CH 3 UPDATED! Park Chanyeol harus berpura-pura menjadi seorang perempuan untuk membantu kencan Kakaknya dan demi sebuah tiket konser idolanya. Bagaimana jika keputusannya itu justru membawa petaka baginya? Highschool AU. Kris. Chanyeol. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. Bottom!Chanyeol. EXO. OT12. BL. Crossdressing.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Boys love. Cross-dressing. Mature content. Highschool AU.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

.

.

.

" **PAPER PLANES** "

-Chapter One-

" **TAKE ME TO THE TOP** "

"HEY LIAR! HEY LIAR!"

Di sebuah sudut rumah, di dalam sebuah kamar tepatnya, suara dentuman musik menggema di setiap jengkal ruangan. Bagi penikmatnya, musik bergenre _pop rock_ itu adalah surga yang membawa telinga mereka pada orgasme begitu mendengarnya. Namun bagi yang tidak menyukai jenis musik itu, lagu yang saat ini berputar sudah seperti siksa dunia. Satu-satunya yang mereka inginkan adalah menghajar siapa pun yang berani memutar musik itu dengan volume paling tinggi pada siang bolong seperti ini.

Gedoran pintu yang membatasi kamar berisik itu dengan dunia luar adalah salah satu buktinya. Si pemilik kamar, yang kini sedang asyik menganggukkan kepalanya mengikuti ritme musik, awalnya tidak menyadari gedoran pada pintu, namun ketika gedoran itu semakin keras, ditambah teriakan di baliknya, ia akhirnya beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ap—" Pemilik kamar itu sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk siapa pun yang sudah mengganggunya. Namun belum sempat satu patah kata pun ia luncurkan, telinga _caplang_ nya sudah ditarik ke bawah oleh wanita yang sedari tadi menggedor pintu kamarnya.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Kau mau mati?" Wanita itu akhirnya melepaskan _jeweran_ nya pada telinga pemuda itu, namun bukan berarti pemuda itu bisa bernafas lega ketika wanita itu memukul bagian belakang kepalanya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Park Chanyeol itu meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya menerima rasa sakit yang bertubi-tubi. Telinganya sudah menjadi korban dan kini belakang kepalanya harus ikut menderita.

" _Aish!"_ Seperti sudah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya, Chanyeol berbalik dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mematikan _ipod_ yang ia hubungkan pada _speaker_.

Keheningan berganti mengisi ruangan itu.

" _Happy?"_ Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah kesal ketika wanita itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, merasa puas ketika pemuda itu menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku serius akan membakar _ipod_ mu kalau kau berani menyalakan musik seperti tadi." Ancam wanita itu sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

" _Go die_." Balas Chanyeol sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya.

Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah kejadian langka di rumah itu. Hampir setiap hari kakak beradik bermarga Park itu akan meributkan apapun yang bertentangan dengan keinginan masing-masing. Park Yoora, sang kakak, adalah seorang gadis berusia 20 tahun dan menyandang status mahasiswi semester 3 di Seoul University. Park Chanyeol, sang adik, adalah pemuda berusia 17 tahun yang masih duduk di kelas 3 SMA. Meskipun terlahir dari rahim yang sama, sifat keduanya sungguh bertolak belakang. Yoora yang tumbuh menjadi gadis feminim dan Chanyeol menjadi pemuda bengal yang mengidolakan band rock asal Jepang, _One Ok Rock_.

Hari ini sepulang dari tempat kuliahnya, Yoora yang berniat untuk memanjakan diri dengan masker wajah harus meledak dan mengomeli adiknya itu karena memutar musik favoritnya begitu keras hingga dinding di rumah mereka terasa bergetar. Chanyeol yang tidak biasanya pulang lebih awal siang itu hanya bisa menggerutu karena meskipun ia pandai berkelahi dan emosi yang tidak stabil, ia belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kakak perempuannya itu.

Kedua Park bersaudara itu tumbuh di sebuah keluarga di mana Ayah dan Ibu mereka adalah pegawai negeri. Setiap hari kedua orang itu akan sibuk di kantor dan meninggalkan dua buah hati mereka bersama pengasuh di rumah. Bukannya mereka sengaja menelantarkan Yoora dan Chanyeol, tetapi mereka berprinsip bahwa apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang demi kebaikan dua orang remaja itu.

.

.

.

Begitu malam menjelang, setelah membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk tidur, Yoora mendapatkan sebuah pesan chatting di ponselnya. Tanpa melihat username si pengirim pesan, gadis itu membukanya begitu saja.

 **hEllO.**

Yoora mengernyitkan dahinya melihat isi pesan yang besar kecilnya huruf sungguh tidak rapi itu. Namun ketika ia membaca usernamenya, tanpa sadar gadis itu mengeluarkan teriakannya yang melengking.

"OHMYGOD!" Yoora mengipasi wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memanas.

Yoora seperti bermimpi mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang dengan username " **EwsomeYH** " itu.

 **Annyeong.**

Yoora mengetikkan pesannya sebelum membalas pesan chatting itu. Pemilik username yang tiba-tiba mengirimi Yoora pesan itu adalah Jung Yunho, _flower boy_ di tempat Yoora kuliah. Yunho adalah mahasiswa semester 5 yang juga merangkap sebagai kapten tim basket kampus. Singkatnya, Yunho adalah idaman dari setiap mahasiswi –dan mahasiswa, di kampus.

 **aPa KaU** _ **fRee**_ **BeSOk? MaU KEnCan DengANku BeSOk?**

Yoora berpositif _thinking_ bahwa alasan dibalik besar kecilnya huruf yang Yunho ketikkan karena _keytouch_ ponsel pemuda itu sedang rusak atau mungkin jari-jarinya terlalu besar untuk mengetik dengan benar. Namun isi pesan pemuda itu sukses membuatnya lagi-lagi berteriak dengan suara melengking. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa pemuda paling populer di kampus itu mengiriminya pesan dan bahkan mengajaknya kencan.

Sayangnya _euphoria_ Yoora harus terganggu ketika sebuah ketukan keras menggema di pintu kamarnya.

"BERISIK!"

Yoora yang sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang berteriak di balik pintunya itu kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk membuka pintu kamar dan benar saja Chanyeol yang hanya memakai kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana boxer pendek itu menjulurkan lidah padanya sebelum berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ish!" Beruntung Yoora sedang dalam _mood_ yang baik sehingga ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas adiknya.

 **Tentu saja. Kau tentukan jam dan tempatnya, Oppa.**

Yoora rasanya seperti akan pingsan ketika ia mengetikkan kata terakhir. Jarang sekali baginya untuk memanggil pemuda yang lebih tua darinya dengan sebutan Oppa. Namun kali ini Yunho adalah pengecualian.

 **TaPI aPa KaU KeBeraTan KalAU AkU menNGAjaK TeMAnku? KaU BoLEh MeNGAjak TeMANmu jUGa jaDi kiTA bIsA** _ **double date**_ **?**

Yoora harus beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan matanya melihat ketikan Yunho. Gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya kembali di atas tempat tidur sambil mengerang ketika impiannya untuk pergi kencan dengan Yunho BERDUA SAJA harus terhalang oleh _double date_. Tetapi setidaknya Yoora bisa pergi kencan dengan Yunho, dan kesempatan itu tidak akan mendatanginya dua kali.

 **Tentu saja, Oppa. Aku akan mengajak teman perempuanku.**

Dan sekarang yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah Yoora harus mengajak siapa. Gadis itu takut jika ia mengajak teman kampus atau teman sepermainannya, mereka nanti justru akan mengincar Yunho pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol yang terbiasa bangun kesiangan, akhirnya bergabung bersama kedua orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya yang sedang sarapan di meja makan pagi itu. Suasana meja itu begitu hening dan hanya diisi oleh suara denting sendok yang menabrak piring. Chanyeol menghabiskan segelas susunya dalam beberapa teguk sebelum mengambil roti tawar dan memakannya begitu saja tanpa selai.

Yoora memandang sinis ke arah adiknya itu sebelum sebuah lampu bohlam seperti baru saja menyala di atas kepalanya. Yoora memperhatikan wajah Chanyeol yang berkulit putih dan tanpa jerawat serta bibirnya yang berwarna merah alami entah kenapa membuat Yoora seperti terinspirasi. Gadis itu tersenyum geli pada dirinya sendiri sebelum melanjutkan sarapannya.

Chanyeol yang menyadari tingkah aneh kakak perempuan di hadapannya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Yoora memang seorang gadis aneh, tetapi melihatnya tersenyum sendiri seperti ini membuat Chanyeol justru bergidik ngeri.

"Aku berangkat duluan." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyambar tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Yoora tiba-tiba ikut bangkit dan menyusul Chanyeol.

" _Huh?_ " Chanyeol semakin horror melihat kebaikan tiba-tiba dari Yoora. Pemuda itu biasanya berangkat ke sekolah dengan naik bus atau menumpang mobil Kyungsoo yang selalu berangkat diantar Ayahnya. Kebetulan jarak rumah mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat Ayah Kyungsoo dengan senang hati membiarkan Chanyeol menumpang di mobilnya.

Yoora memainkan kunci mobilnya sebelum mendorong tubuh kaku Chanyeol ke dalamnya. Terlahir dengan gen hampir sempurna membuat postur tubuh Park bersaudara itu cukup tinggi untuk ukuran orang Korea. Yoora tersenyum manis pada adiknya sebelum menyalakan mobilnya.

"Yah! Kalau kau berniat untuk membunuhku, aku sebaiknya turun." Kata Chanyeol.

Namun belum sempat Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil, Yoora menepuk pundaknya hingga membuatnya menoleh.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, Chanyeol-ah." Kata Yoora tanpa menambahkan panggilan ledekan pada adiknya itu.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tidak bisa menerima kebaikan Yoora begitu saja. Kakaknya itu pasti sedang ada maunya.

"Kau pulang jam berapa?" Yoora menyalakan mobilnya dan mengeluarkannya dari garasi.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab. "Tidak tahu. Aku ada pertandingan basket hari ini."

"Tidak sampai malam kan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. Jam kepulangannya setelah pertandingan basket tergantung hasil pertandingannya. Jika timnya kalah, Chanyeol biasanya akan pulang lebih cepat karena ia akan merasa kesal dan mengurung diri di kamar. Sementara jika timnya menang, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengadakan pesta dadakan bersama timnya untuk merayakan kemenangan itu.

"Kau harus pulang lebih awal, ok? Aku akan menjemputmu setelah pertandingan nanti." Kata Yoora, masih belum melepaskan senyumannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin penasaran dengan tingkah aneh kakaknya.

"Sudah kau ikuti saja perkataanku. Aku akan mentraktirmu pizza kalau ini berhasil." Kata Yoora.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol adalah pemuda populer di sekolahnya. Chanyeol sadar ia tampan dan dengan tubuh proporsional seperti itu membuat gadis-gadis di sekolahnya tidak ragu bertekuk lutut demi dirinya. Namun yang tidak banyak orang ketahui adalah Chanyeol seorang gay. Hanya teman-teman terdekatnya saja yang mengetahui fakta itu. Chanyeol tidak menutupinya, tetapi ia juga tidak serta merta menggoda setiap murid laki-laki yang ia anggap menarik. Kenyataannya, tidak ada satu pun murid laki-laki di sekolah itu yang menarik baginya.

Chanyeol disapa oleh Jongin, teman satu permainannya, begitu ia turun dari mobil Yoora. Kakak perempuannya itu sebelumnya memastikan sekali lagi agar Chanyeol tidak melupakan janjinya nanti sore –tunggu, Chanyeol bahkan tidak berjanji.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang sudah tiba di sekolah terlebih dahulu menyapa mereka berdua ketika mereka sampai di dalam kelas. Selain menjadi teman sekelas dan sepermainan, mereka berempat juga tergabung dalam tim inti basket sekolah.

"Kita akan melawan siapa hari ini?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia meletakkan tasnya.

Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian mengarahkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol agar pemuda itu membacanya.

"...hari ini kita akan bertanding melawan tim basket Seoul University." Chanyeol menggumamkan tulisan yang tertera di layar ponsel Sehun.

"Suho hyung mengirimkan sms itu?" Chanyeol memeriksa ponselnya dan baru ingat bahwa ia kehabisan baterai sehingga ponselnya mati sejak semalam.

"Hey, bukankah Yoora-noona kuliah di sana?" Tanya Jongin ketika ia juga membaca isi pesan itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia merasa heran karena lawan mereka kali ini berada di level berbeda. Tetapi bukan Chanyeol namanya, jika bukannya takut, ia justru merasa tertantang dengan hal itu.

"Suho hyung juga kuliah di sana kan?" Sehun akhirnya ikut menyahut.

Orang yang sedari tadi mereka sebut adalah alumni yang kini menjabat sebagai manajer tim basket sekolah itu.

"Huuuuyyyyy gaaayss." Suara nyaring menyapa mereka dari arah pintu masuk kelas diikuti kehadiran seorang pemuda dengan bibir tipis dan rambut kecokelatan yang terlalu rapi untuk laki-laki.

Kini lengkap sudah anggota teman sepermainan itu ketika Baekhyun yang selalu datang terlambat bergabung.

.

.

.

Club basket itu tidak hanya beranggotakan mereka berlima, melainkan juga belasan orang lainnya yang berasal dari kelas yang berbeda. Namun yang akan bertanding siang ini adalah kelima pemuda itu. Mereka berlima sudah mendapatkan beberapa peringatan dari guru mereka agar segera keluar dari club basket mengingat mereka harus mempersiapkan ujian nasional dan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Tetapi dasarnya mereka bebal, selama semester awal ini mereka masih aktif dalam kegiatan club.

Chanyeol yang baru selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan baju tim basketnya keluar dari ruang loker untuk melakukan pemanasan. Pemuda itu sedang berlari-lari kecil di dalam lapangan _indoor_ sekolahnya itu ketika pintu masuk dari luar lapangan terbuka.

Cahaya matahari yang ikut masuk membuat gerombolan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu hanya berbentuk siluet. Chanyeol menghentikan pemanasannya untuk memandang ke arah tim lawan yang sudah berdatangan.

Tim yang berisi anak kuliahan itu sudah memakai seragam tim mereka yang berwarna hijau dan hitam. Chanyeol memandang sengit ke arah mereka. Ia akan berusaha maksimal untuk pertandingan ini.

"Yah!" Chanyeol menoleh dan memandang tajam ke arah orang yang baru saja berteriak padanya.

"Panggil teman-temanmu! Sudah jam berapa ini!" Salah seorang dari tim lawan dengan tubuh kurus dan bibir tipis berbentuk seperti joker itu berteriak pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mudah terpancing emosinya tiba-tiba merasa kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. Memangnya siapa mereka menyuruhnya dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati sebelum akhirnya teman-teman setimnya datang.

Suho yang hari itu memakai celana jeans dengan kemeja berwarna biru menghampiri tim lawan dan menyalami mereka satu per satu. Ia terlihat akrab dengan para anggota tim basket bernama _Tiger_ itu. Sebelumnya, Suho sudah menjelaskan sedikit karakteristik tim lawan yang suka bermain agresif itu. Suho menyebutkan salah satu _Ace_ dari tim itu bernama Kris. Namun karena sedang cedera, pemuda itu absen untuk pertandingan persahabatan hari ini.

Chanyeol memperhatikan setiap tim lawan. Selain si bibir joker dengan nama Jongdae di belakang kaosnya, ada Luhan, Xiumin, Lay dan Tao dalam tim itu. Namun anggota yang paling menarik perhatian Chanyeol siang itu adalah seorang pemuda dengan postur tubuh paling tinggi, bertubuh jangkung dan rambut hitam legam. Sebuah tato bertuliskan _"fortitude_ " menghiasi lengan pucatnya. Pandangan pemuda yang ia duga si Kris itu begitu tajam memperhatikan lapangan dan tim _Watermelon_ sekolahnya.

Chanyeol sudah berkali-kali mengusulkan untuk mengganti nama tim sekolah mereka agar terdengar lebih keren. Namun berkali-kali juga usulannya ditolak oleh para guru dengan alasan nama itu sudah melegenda di dunia perbasketan sekolah antar SMA.

Penonton yang mayoritas berisikan anak perempuan dari sekolah mereka mulai mengisi stadium kecil itu. Berita mengenai pertandingan antara sekolah mereka dengan tim Tiger dari Seoul University segera terdengar ke segala penjuru sekolah. Meskipun tidak semua anggota tim Tiger datang, tetapi antusiasme untuk melihat tim beranggotakan anak kuliahan itu cukup membuat kehebohan.

Pertandingan pun dimulai dengan seorang guru sebagai wasitnya. Kedua tim tidak mempermasalahkan siapa wasitnya karena yang menentukan pertandingan ini adalah performa dari mereka.

Di kuarter pertama, tim _Watermelon_ unggul dengan skor 15-10. Namun Chanyeol dan teman-temannya tidak bisa lengah begitu saja ketika kuarter kedua dimulai, seringaian anggota tim Tiger mulai bermunculan di wajah mereka. Chanyeol yang postur tubuhnya paling tinggi di antara mereka berhasil mencetak sebuah _dunk_ yang membuatnya memperoleh tiga poin untuk timnya. Hal itu rupanya membuat tim lawan mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Tim Tiger mulai mendorong, menarik dan menghalang-halangi setiap anggota tim _Watermelon._ Namun yang membuat mereka berbahaya adalah bagaimana mereka melakukannya dengan begitu hati-hati sehingga hal itu tidak dianggap sebagai pelanggaran. Chanyeol yang tidak bisa tinggal diam melihat permainan tim Tiger mulai bermain dengan agresif. Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Luhan yang sedari tadi menarik kaosnya dan membuatnya gagal membuat _dunk_ selanjutnya. Namun hal itu justru membuat wasit meniup peluitnya dan mengeluarkan kartu kuning untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sumpah serapah di setiap helaan nafasnya ketika ia terpancing dengan permainan lawan.

Sementara pemuda yang sedari tadi melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan duduk melihat permainan teman-temannya itu tanpa sadar tersenyum. Ia begitu terhibur dengan permainan itu. Bermain-main dengan anak kecil memang menyenangkan.

Di kuarter kedua dan ketiga, tim Tiger berhasil memimpin skor. Hal itu membuat tim Watermelon harus bekerja ekstra di kuarter keempat agar skor mereka imbang. Berhasil mengimbangi tim anak kuliahan itu sudah merupakan kebanggaan bagi mereka. Namun di kuarter terakhir itu, tim Tiger justru semakin gila melancarkan serangan mereka. Bahkan pertahanan mereka juga semakin diperketat.

Luhan yang bertugas menjaga Chanyeol terus membayangi pemuda itu. Chanyeol sampai harus terjatuh terpeleset ketika Luhan menarik kaosnya sekali lagi.

" _Come on, big boy_." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Chanyeol bangkit, namun segera ditampik oleh Chanyeol yang tidak sudi dibantu oleh tim lawan.

Chanyeol menatap tajam ke arah Kris yang mendengus cukup keras di samping lapangan melihat kejadian itu. Pemuda itu menahan senyuman yang sudah akan terkembang di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol semakin kesal.

Ketika wasit meniupkan peluitnya untuk terakhir kali pada pertandingan siang itu, tim Watermelon harus menerima kenyataan bahwa tim mereka harus kalah dari tim tiger. Tim watermelon hanya memasang wajah masam ketika tim Tiger menyalami mereka satu per satu.

Kris yang sedari tadi duduk di samping lapangan akhirnya bangkit dan menghampiri tim lawan. Suho yang menahan kekecewaannya dibalik senyuman itu menepuk pundak Kris dan bahkan memperkenalkan anggota timnya pada pemuda itu.

"Ini Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun... dan Chanyeol."

Kris menyalami mereka satu per satu, dan ketika tiba gilirannya untuk menyalami Chanyeol, pemuda itu hanya menempelkan sebentar telapak tangan mereka sebentar sebelum menarik tangannya kembali. Kris tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi melihat hal itu.

" _You are good."_ Gumam Kris sebelum mengacak rambut Chanyeol dan berlari kembali pada timnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak siap diperlakukan seperti seekor anjing oleh Kris hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata besarnya sambil membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Keempat temannya yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya menyeringai dan mempersiapkan ledekan untuknya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti ke seragam sekolahnya lagi, Chanyeol berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ketika ia menemukan mobil kakaknya sudah terpakir di depan gerbang sekolah. Chanyeol mengerang pelan. Moodnya yang berantakan akibat kekalahan dari pertandingan siang itu membuatnya malas untuk bertemu dengan Yoora. Tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan ketika Yoora sudah melihatnya dari dalam mobil dan kini sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" Tanya Yoora dengan nada yang terlalu ceria.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan melemparkan tasnya di jok belakang.

" _Awww.._ Apa _baby boy_ ku kalah?" Yoora menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukannya pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Yoora dengan pandangan jijik mendengar panggilannya itu.

" _What_?" Yoora akhirnya menyadari pandangan Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau bersikap aneh sejak tadi pagi. Ada apa? Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bermain-main denganmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada ketus.

Yoora memajukan bibir bawahnya. Sebuah senjata rahasia yang ia gunakan jika menginginkan sesuatu dari Chanyeol.

"Aku akan pergi berkencan dengan pria idamanku malam ini." Yoora memulai.

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin mengajak temannya dan menyuruhku mengajak seseorang juga agar kami bisa _double date_."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu, dia begitu populer di kampus sampai aku takut seseorang akan merebutnya dariku jika aku mengajak temanku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tetap harus mengajak seseorang kan? Maksudku, aku bisa meminta seseorang berpura-pura menjadi temanku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain untuk melakukan hal itu selain kau, Chanyeol-ah."

"Huh?" Kali ini fokus Chanyeol tertuju pada kalimat kakaknya.

"Maksudmu, teman pria idamanmu itu perempuan?" Tanya Chanyeol yang belum mengerti.

Yoora sudah akan mengacak rambutnya yang baru ia tata di salon ketika menghadapi adiknya.

"Teman Yunho itu laki-laki. Jadi aku harus mengajak perempuan." Kata Yoora berusaha menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak yakin jika teman perempuanku tidak akan menyukai Yunho, jadi aku berencana mengajakmu ke _double date_ nanti..."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya perlahan.

"...sebagai perempuan." Lanjut Yoora dengan suara pelan.

Hening. Chanyeol merasa langit yang mulai menggelap itu karena mendung dan bukan karena memang sudah petang.

"APA? YAH! APA KAU GILA?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan luapan emosinya lagi.

Kakaknya ini benar-benar gila.

"Chanyeol, _please!_ Yunho ini akan jadi kakak iparmu nantinya." Yoora berusaha membujuk adiknya yang keras kepala itu.

"Dan kau mau membohonginya?" Chanyeol mengerang frustrasi.

"Tidak. Ini hanya untuk malam ini agar kesan pertamaku berhasil. Selanjutnya aku akan membuat Chanmi menghilang."

"Siapa Chanmi?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nama perempuanmu, tentu saja." Jawab Yoora tanpa beban.

"Yah! Yah! Kau benar-benar gila!" Chanyeol menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Chanyeol, _please!_ Sekali ini saja. Toh kita nanti hanya akan jalan-jalan dan menonton film selama dua jam itu saja."

"No!"

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan."

"No!"

"Chanyeol! Aku akan membiarkanmu menyalakan lagu bodohmu itu sesukamu di rumah."

"No!"

Yoora menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Aku akan membelikanmu tiket konser _One Ok Rock_ bulan depan. VVIP. Kau bisa melihat Taka dari dekat."

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia juga sudah menabung untuk menonton konser band favoritnya itu. Tetapi dengan kelas VVIP, Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. Godaan yang Yoora berikan terlalu berat untuk diabaikan begitu saja.

"Hanya dua jam?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Yoora mengangguk cepat.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jika ini adalah perjuangan yang harus ia lakukan demi bertemu idolanya, Chanyeol harus bertahan.

" _Deal_."

BERSAMBUNG

AHAHAHAHAHA ini apa yawlaaaaaa~

Nggak dibaca lagi, udah jam dua mana tahan ini pinggang, tapi kepingin cepet dipublish jadi maapkeun geeesss kalo ada typonya. Wkwkwkwkwk.

Bermodalkeun pengetahuan dari nonton _Kuroko no Basuke_ dan ngawur, eng ing eng jadilah narasi permainan basket yang ala kadarnya. Maapkeun kalo ada yang salah kaprah ya gaessss... authornya juga nggak hobi main basket jadi meneketehe sama aturan mainnya #digamparin

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Boys love. Cross-dressing. Highschool AU.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

.

.

.

" **PAPER PLANES** "

-Chapter Two-

" **MY SWEET BABY** "

" _Aw!"_ Park Chanyeol memekik kesakitan ketika Park Yoora –kakaknya, menjepit bulu mata palsunya terlalu keras hingga hampir membuat bulu mata aslinya seperti tertarik dan akan lepas.

Tidak pernah seumur hidupnya Chanyeol membayangkan bahwa ia akan memakai _make up_ perempuan dan bahkan wig. Chanyeol sungguh akan mengubur dirinya sendiri jika sampai teman-temannya mengetahui dan melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Yoora mengerang kesal untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia melihat penampilan Chanyeol menggunakan _dress_ pendek miliknya. Selain terlalu ketat, mengingat ukuran tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar darinya, juga karena bulu kaki Chanyeol begitu lebat membuatnya terlihat mengerikan.

"Kita harus mencukur bulu kakimu." Kata Yoora mengambil keputusan setelah ia melirik jam dinding dan kurang dari setengah jam lagi mereka harus berangkat menuju tempat di mana ia dan Yunho janji bertemu.

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tidak keberatan memakai semua atribut yang penuh dengan ke _ribet_ an ini, tetapi jika ia juga harus mencukur bulu kakinya? Chanyeol menolak mentah-mentah ide gila kakak perempuannya itu. Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi tidak ada satu pun teman Chanyeol yang mencukur bulu kaki mereka dan jika pemuda itu melakukannya, mereka bisa mengetahuinya ketika ia memakai celana pendek, di mana hal itu berarti ia akan menjadi bahan olok-olok.

" _No!"_ Kata Chanyeol dengan tegas sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Chanyeol!"

" _No!_ " Chanyeol masih bersikukuh.

"Chanyeol, _please_!"

Chanyeol sungguh bersumpah ia melakukan ini semua demi bertemu dengan band idolanya dan bukannya kasihan melihat ekspresi wajah anjing terbuang Yoora.

.

.

.

 _Namsan Tower_ atau Menara Namsan adalah tempat yang cukup populer bagi remaja Korea Selatan untuk berkencan atau bertemu dengan kencan buta mereka. Selain karena mudah dijangkau, tempat itu juga mendukung untuk membangun suasana romantis kencan pertama. Berbicara mengenai kencan pertama, malam ini juga merupakan kencan pertama bagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah pergi kencan dengan siapa pun –laki-laki maupun perempuan. Bukannya tidak ada yang tertarik dengannya –murid perempuan bahkan membuat fansclub untuknya 'kay, tetapi memang belum ada yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik. Ditambah lagi dengan Chanyeol yang sudah mendeklarasikan diri –meskipun hanya ke beberapa orang, kalau ia gay, maka semakin sulit kesempatan untuk dekat dengan orang lain. Dan malam ini, Chanyeol menghabiskan kencan pertamanya sebagai seorang gadis. Pemuda itu tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian ini seumur hidupnya.

Yoora menggandeng tangan Chanyeol –yang meskipun sudah memakai _flat shoes_ tetapi tetap lebih tinggi darinya. Begitu mereka memasuki sebuah restoran yang ada di samping Menara Namsan, seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari arah meja paling ujung. Jantung Chanyeol berdebar karena takut identitas aslinya diketahui. Selain tubuhnya yang terlalu berisi untuk tubuh perempuan, lehernya yang kokoh dengan dada yang bidang membuatnya harus memakai _dress_ pendek dengan _turtle neck_ dan bra yang disumpal. Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mati rasanya. Chanyeol terus menundukkan kepalanya dan hanya mengikuti tarikan tangan Yoora di lengannya.

" _Annyeong!_ " Yoora menyapa dua orang pemuda yang duduk di sebuah meja bundar.

Dua gelas sampanye sudah ada di meja, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah menunggu selama beberapa waktu. Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepalanya. Yoora sudah memperingatkan bahwa ia sebaiknya tidak terlalu banyak bicara karena suara _bass_ nya yang tidak bisa dimanipulasi.

"Akhirnya kalian datang. Ini temanku." Pemuda yang Chanyeol duga adalah pujaan hati kakaknya –Yunho, memperkenalkan temannya dengan Yoora. Chanyeol hanya mendengar nama teman Yunho itu samar-samar.

"Ini temanku, Chanmi." Yoora menyenggol lengan Chanyeol agar berkenalan dengan Yunho dan—

Chanyeol sukses membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat siapa teman Yunho yang kini menatapnya. Ini belum terlambat untuk kabur –kan?

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan padanya untuk berkenalan. Ia bahkan butuh beberapa waktu hingga Yoora kembali menyikut lengannya agar menyambut jabatan tangan pemuda itu.

"Kris." Pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya dengan suaranya yang dalam dan beraksen asing.

"Chany –Chanmi." Ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil membalas jabatan tangan Kris. Tangan itu sungguh besar, _ngomong-ngomong_! Chanyeol ingin menampar dirinya sendiri ketika fokusnya salah.

Dari semua laki-laki yang ada kenapa harus Kris yang menjadi teman Yunho. Chanyeol ingin berteriak dalam hati. Tetapi Yunho sedang menjabat tangannya –yang juga besar –hey!

Yoora ikut memesan segelas sampanye dan jus jeruk untuk Chanyeol. Meskipun wanita itu terlihat _cuek_ dan _galak,_ tetapi ia tetap peduli dan memperhatikan adik laki-lakinya, termasuk di mana usia Chanyeol yang belum legal untuk meminum alkohol. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya karena ia sudah berkali-kali minum alkohol –tanpa keluarganya ketahui tentu saja.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran itu dengan mengobrol –atau lebih tepatnya ketiga orang itu mengobrol dan Chanyeol menghabiskan sepiring pasta di hadapannya tanpa suara. Dan tanpa pemuda itu sadari, gerak-geriknya sedari tadi telah diamati oleh salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Apa kita sebaiknya berpisah sekarang?" Kata Yunho tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol –ehm, Chanmi dan Yoora mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini hanya aku, atau kalian berdua memang terlihat begitu mirip." Ujar Yunho melihat ekspresi wajah Park bersaudara itu.

Yoora tertawa gugup sementara Chanyeol hanya mematung.

"Orang-orang juga sering berkata begitu. Mungkin karena kami terlalu akrab, jadi wajah kami lama-kelamaan mirip."

Chanyeol hampir muntah ketika Yoora menyebutkan kata akrab.

"Eh, kalau begitu Chanmi pergi dengan Kris, dan kau denganku?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya menjelaskan maksud kalimatnya tadi.

Mata Chanyeol lagi-lagi membulat. Yoora tidak menyebutkan kalau mereka harus pergi sendiri-sendiri. Dan ia harus pergi dengan Kris? Chanyeol benar-benar ingin segera melarikan diri –ke mana pun. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan kalau harus pergi ke Antartika daripada pergi berdua dengan pemuda itu –meskipun ia tidak tahu Antartika itu di mana.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Kris –pada Chanyeol yang hanya bisa tergagap seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam air.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Yoora yang kemudian tersenyum sambil seolah berkata _please, please, please, Chanyeol_ padanya. Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia melakukan ini semua demi Taka! Okay, mungkin juga demi Toru – _kyaaaa-,_ Tomoya dan Ryota, -anggota band One Ok Rock yang begitu Chanyeol idolakan.

Chanyeol akhirnya mengangguk –yang membuat Yoora hampir bersorak gembira dan menyalakan kembang api untuk merayakannya. Mereka berempat kemudian bangkit. Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar pesanan mereka sebelumnya. Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kakak perempuannya sekali lagi yang hanya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya sebelum menyambut gandengan tangan Yunho.

Kris menangkap kunci mobil yang Yunho lemparkan ke arahnya sebelum menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kris ketika ia merasakan kegugupan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangguk, atau mengangkat dan menurunkan kepalanya dengan kaku lebih tepatnya. Pemuda itu takut jika ia banyak bergerak maka atribut yang menempel di tubuh dan wajahnya akan rusak, dan Yoora tidak ada di sana untuk memperbaikinya. Chanyeol bersumpah untuk memaki kakak perempuannya yang begitu egois dengan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian bersama Kris.

 _Okay,_ Kris mungkin terlihat baik, tampan –ehm, dan begitu rapi untuk ukuran anak kuliahkan. Tetapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di kepala pemuda tampan –ehm itu. Bisa jadi ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk memperkosa Chanyeol kemudian memotong tubuhnya menjadi beberapa bagian dan membuangnya di sungai Han begitu saja. Bulu-bulu halus di leher Chanyeol berdiri hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu di kepalanya.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat? Atau kita berjalan-jalan di sini saja?" Kata Kris.

Chanyeol memandang Kris dengan ngeri. Memangnya ke mana mereka akan pergi?

Yunho dan Yoora sudah tidak terlihat di sekitar tempat itu dan Chanyeol kira malam ini ia harus pulang sendirian. Dan kabar buruknya, Chanyeol lupa membawa dompet dan ponselnya. Ia benar-benar akan mati dimutilasi Kris malam ini.

Kris terlihat salah tingkah ketika Chanyeol tidak juga menanggapinya. Pemuda itu kemudian berinisiatif untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu dan berharap Chanyeol mengikutinya, namun Chanyeol tetap memaku di tempatnya dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan.

"Chanmi?"

Chanyeol awalnya tidak bergeming, namun ketika ia ingat bahwa itu adalah nama samarannya, pemuda itu mendongak dan mencari arah sumber suara. Salahkan lampu warna-warni dari menara yang kemudian menghujani tepi jalan itu dengan kilauannya, tetapi detik itu juga nafas Chanyeol seperti tertahan di dadanya ketika ia melihat Kris berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan rambut hitam disisir ke belakang, kaos hitam dan parka berwarna cokelat membungkus tubuh tingginya.

Chanyeol seperti lupa pada ketakutannya ketika ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Kris di mana pemuda itu sedang melepas parkanya. Yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol hampir muntah jika saja jantungnya tidak berdebar dengan lebih keras ketika Kris menyelimutkan parka yang dipakainya pada bahu Chanyeol. Aroma perpaduan _mint_ dan sabun mengisi lubang hidung Chanyeol, membuat pemuda itu lagi-lagi seperti kesulitan bernafas. Mungkin Yoora terlalu kencang memakaikan bra-nya? Ugh.

Angin khas bulan September berhembus dan membuat daun-daun berdesis ketika Chanyeol mengekor di belakang Kris dan mengikuti ke manapun pemuda itu membawanya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Kris berjalan menuju tempat di mana mobilnya diparkir.

"Kau keberatan kalau kita ke Mall saja? Aku harus membeli sesuatu di sana." Kata Kris seolah bisa membaca pikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengangguk. Jadi bukannya mengajak Chanyeol ke tempat yang sepi dan cocok untuk menjadi tempat pembunuhan, Kris justru minta ditemani membeli sesuatu. Chanyeol hanya bisa menggerutu dari dalam hati. Toh ia tidak berharap –kan?

Di dalam mobil, Chanyeol beberapa kali berusaha menurunkan _dress_ pendek yang hanya menutupi sebagian pahanya. Kris pun beberapa kali melirik gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai parkanya untuk menutupi pahamu saja?" Ujar Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jalanan di hadapannya.

Groa. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol.

Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan seringaian di wajahnya ketika Chanyeol melakukan apa yang dikatakannya.

Sesampainya di Mall, Chanyeol berlari-lari kecil untuk mengimbangi langkah kaki Kris yang panjang dan berjalan mendahuluinya. Dasar brengsek, batin Chanyeol dalam hati. Setelah mempermalukannya di mobil, sekarang ia meninggalkannya begitu saja. Chanyeol bersumpah jika ia bereinkarnasi menjadi perempuan nanti, ia tidak akan sudi memilih Kris menjadi pacarnya.

Kris memasuki sebuah toko yang menjual peralatan hewan peliharaan. Chanyeol mengekor di belakang sambil menggantung parka milik Kris di lengannya. Hey! Kenapa ia tidak meninggalkannya di mobil? Chanyeol menepuk dahinya begitu menyadari kebodohannya.

Kris menenteng dua buah kandang –entah itu kandang hamster atau kandang kucing, dan menyodorkannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Ini atau ini?" Kata Kris sambil mengangkat kandang berwarna biru di tangan kanannya dan kandang berwarna pink di tangan kirinya.

Chanyeol menunjuk kandang di tangan kiri Kris tanpa berpikir. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Kris menyerahkan kandang itu pada kasir dan membayarnya. Sebuah kartu kredit keluar dari dompet tebalnya membuat Chanyeol menduga Kris berasal dari keluarga berada. Namun Chanyeol juga tidak terlalu peduli dan memilih untuk berjalan ke luar dan menunggu di samping etalase toko itu sambil melihat ke sekeliling Mall.

Hampir sepuluh menit dan Kris tidak juga ke luar dari toko itu. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dan tidak menemukan pemuda itu di sana. Rasa panik membuat Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang menghampiri seorang pegawai toko itu.

"Apa pemuda yang tadi membeli kandang sudah pergi?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara _bass_ miliknya. Ia tidak peduli jika pegawai toko itu mempertanyakan suara gadis cantik dengan tinggi dan tubuh semampai mempunyai suara dalam seperti itu.

"Ia sudah pergi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu." Jawab pegawai toko itu sambil memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya.

"Sialan." Umpat Chanyeol sambil berjalan ke luar dengan tergesa.

Apa jangan-jangan Kris sudah mengetahui identitas aslinya hingga ia pergi begitu saja?

Chanyeol yang sibuk memikirkan betapa teganya Kris meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat itu tidak memperhatikan jalan yang dilaluinya hingga ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Whoa.

Chanyeol mengedipkan kedua matanya yang terasa berat akibat bulu mata palsu ketika mendapati Kris berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang sibuk membawa kotak belanjaan berisi kandang binatang yang belum dirangkai dan –es krim?

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol sudah akan membuka mulutnya namun mengurungkan kembali niatnya itu ketika Kris menyodorkan es krim ke arahnya.

"Kau pikir aku meninggalkanmu sendirian?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol curiga bahwa Kris memiliki indra keenam yang membuatnya bisa membaca pikiran orang lain. Chanyeol menerima es krim itu dengan wajah bersungut-sungut.

"Kau suka basket?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka melewati sebuah _game station_ dan ada permainan bola basket di sana.

Chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menghentikan jilatannya pada es krim di tangannya. Kris mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menukarkan uang tunai dengan koin permainan. Permainan bola basket itu relatif sepi jika dibandingkan dengan permainan lain yang didominasi oleh anak kecil dan remaja.

"Tolong pegang ini sebentar." Kris menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya pada Chanyeol yang sukses membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia telah salah karena mengira Kris adalah seorang _gentleman_ dan membiarkan seorang wanita membawakan barang belanjaannya.

Sementara Kris memasukkan bola demi bola ke dalam ring dan mencetak skor, Chanyeol hanya bisa mencibir pemuda itu di belakangnya. Jika hanya permainan seperti itu, Chanyeol bisa mencetak skor yang lebih baik. Lagipula untuk seorang _Ace_ seperti yang diceritakan Joonmyun sebelumnya, teknik Kris untuk membuat _dunk_ tidaklah istimewa.

Kris menghentikan permainannya dan dengan ekspresi wajah angkuh mendekati Chanyeol agar melihat skornya. Tidak bisa tinggal diam lagi, Chanyeol menyerahkan semua barang di tangannya pada Kris sebelum mengambil beberapa koin dan memulai permainannya sendiri.

Kris menaikkan salah satu alisnya ketika Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan bola basket itu ke dalam ring. Sementara Chanyeol yang sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mencetak skor yang lebih unggul dari Kris, tidak lagi memperdulikan penampilan dan postur tubuhnya.

Chanyeol bahkan mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil mendesis _yes!_ Ketika ia berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring beberapa kali.

"Kumpulkan energi pada tumit kakimu sebelum melompat." Chanyeol tersentak ketika Kris sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan membetulkan posisi kakinya yang akan melemparkan bola basket ke dalam ring untuk membuat _dunk._

Ia tiba-tiba ingat bahwa ia seharusnya menjadi seorang perempuan sekarang dan bukannya melompat-lompat bermain basket. Chanyeol melepaskan bola basket itu begitu saja dan memungut parka milik Kris yang diletakkan di lantai bersama kantung belanjanya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Kata Chanyeol setengah berbisik untuk menutupi suara aslinya.

Kris mengangguk tanpa bersuara dan mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Yang menjadi permasalahan lainnya sekarang adalah bagaimana dan di mana Chanyeol harus pulang. Ia sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama Kris, dan ia baru ingat bahwa ia adalah teman Yoora. Teman tidak tinggal serumah kan? Jika Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk mengantarnya ke rumah dan kebetulan mereka berpapasan dengan Yoora, pasti akan terlihat aneh.

"Kita belok ke kiri atau ke kanan?" Tanya Kris ketika mereka berada di persimpangan area perumahan yang Chanyeol tempati.

"Ke kiri." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Ia mengarahkan Kris agar mengantarnya ke rumah Kyungsoo.

Masa bodoh jika yang membukakan pintu untuknya nanti adalah orang tua sahabatnya itu nanti. Ia lebih baik melihat orang tua sahabatnya itu jatuh pingsan karena shock daripada Kris mengetahui identitas aslinya.

Perjalanan di dalam mobil itu mereka lewati dalam diam. Kris tidak lagi melirik ke arah Chanyeol maupun sebaliknya. Toh dari awal mereka memang sudah canggung.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sudah akan membuka pintu mobil sedan itu sendiri ketika Kris bergerak lebih cepat darinya dan turun dari mobil untuk membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum menekan bel di rumah Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol menepuk dahinya pelan ketika ia seharusnya menunggu sampai Kris pergi sebelum melakukannya. Siapa yang memencet bel di rumahnya sendiri? Chanyeol merutuki kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

Namun sepertinya Kris tidak memperhatikan hal itu ketika ia justru terlihat gelisah di tempatnya berdiri dan bukannya segera melajukan mobilnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Kris sedang menghela nafasnya.

"Ehm, Chanmi. Aku tahu malam ini rasanya canggung sekali. Tapi apa kau keberatan kalau kita bertemu lagi setelah ini?" Tanya Kris dengan ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu bahkan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tembok di belakang Chanyeol dan bukannya pada mata pemuda itu _saking_ gugupnya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa bersalah. Ia memang sering jahil dan mengusili teman-temannya, tetapi ia paling tidak suka jika harus bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. Untuk itu sebaiknya ia menolak keinginan pemuda itu sejak awal sebelum terjadi kekacauan karena hal ini.

Namun ketika Chanyeol membuka mulutnya, angin yang cukup kencang berhembus hingga membuat rambut wignya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dan yang membuat Chanyeol akhirnya memekik kesakitan adalah rambut wig itu membuat bulu mata palsunya hampir lepas dan membuat matanya pedih.

Chanyeol mengerang sambil berusaha membetulkan bulu mata palsunya. Ia tidak berharap Kris menolongnya, tetapi ketika ia merasakan seseorang menahan tangannya untuk melepas bulu mata palsu itu, Chanyeol seketika mematung.

" _Aw_."

Chanyeol masih menutup matanya ketika Kris menarik salah satu bulu mata palsu yang hampir lepas itu dan meniup matanya yang mulai berair. Pemuda itu kemudian membuka matanya dan tanpa sadar menahan nafas ketika jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kris begitu dekat. Tinggi tubuh keduanya yang tidak berbeda jauh juga membuat Chanyeol tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk meneliti wajah Kris di bawah lampu temaram itu.

Salahkan angin sialan yang membuatnya _kelilipan_ bulu mata palsu hingga harus dibantu Kris dan suasana yang terbangun di antara mereka, Chanyeol hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika Kris memajukan wajahnya. Bibir Chanyeol yang dilapisi lip gloss sebelumnya terlihat bergetar dan mengatup rapat ketika nafas Kris intens menerpa kulit pipinya.

Tinggal beberapa senti hingga kedua bibir pemuda itu saling menempel ketika terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan deheman seseorang. Kris dan Chanyeol otomatis saling menjauhkan diri dan terlihat salah tingkah.

"Oppa!" Pekik Chanyeol tanpa berpikir panjang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang kedua mata besarnya membulat sempurna ketika menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Oppa?" Kyungsoo sudah akan protes ketika Chanyeol menyikut tulang rusuknya.

"Oppa, ini Kris. Kris, ini kakakku, Kyungsoo."

Kris menjabat tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyum gugup. Ia sepertinya masih sibuk menata detak jantungnya hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang. _Bye, Chanmi, Kyungsoo."_ Kris melambaikan tangannya dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum.

Beruntung orang tua Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada di rumah sehingga Chanyeol tidak perlu bersusah payah mengarang cerita pada mereka mengenai penampilannya malam itu. Namun begitu mereka sampai di kamar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara _bass_ nya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

" _OHMYGOD!"_ Chanyeol melepaskan wignya dengan paksa –yang kemudian ia sesali saat itu juga karena rasanya pedih sekali, sebelum mengacak rambut cepaknya dengan kasar.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sudah menahan tawanya akhirnya meledak dan tergelak hingga perutnya kebas.

"Apa aku tadi mengatakan kalau kau adalah kakakku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan histeris.

Make up di wajahnya sudah berantakan dan ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Chanyeol mengumpat dan mengabsen setiap kata-kata kotor yang ia ketahui di mulutnya ketika ia sudah membuat kesalahan besar dengan menuruti permintaan kakaknya. Bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan Yoora ketika Kyungsoo baru SMA dan mereka pernah bertemu ketika bertanding basket tadi siang. Ingatan Kris tidak seburuk itu untuk tidak mengenali Kyungsoo kan? Atau setidaknya merasa wajah Kyungsoo familiar?

Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan menyesali keputusannya untuk mengaku rumah Kyungsoo sebagai rumahnya.

Erangan putus asa dari Chanyeol terhenti ketika suara getar ponsel mengisi ruangan kamar itu. Tawa Kyungsoo juga sudah lenyap untuk mendengarkan suara itu.

"Ponselmu berbunyi?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ponselmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kali ini Chanyeol yang menggeleng.

Kedua pemuda itu menajamkan telinga mereka dan hanya bisa saling berpandangan ketika suara getar ponsel itu bersumber dari sebuah parka yang teronggok di antara tumpukan wig dan sepatu yang Chanyeol lepaskan tadi.

" _Fucking shyiiiittttt._ " Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya sambil berteriak.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-favorite. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan EYD yang kurang benar.

Semoga menghibur ^^

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warnings: Boys love. Cross-dressing. Highschool AU.

.

.

 _Mt_Chan proudly presents..._

.

.

.

" **PAPER PLANES** "

-Chapter Three-

" **SUDDENLY** "

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 04.16 pagi ketika Kris merasakan sebuah garukan di lehernya—eh tunggu, garukan? Ini lebih terasa seperti tusukan. Pemuda yang baru berusia 20 tahun itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan kamar yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur di meja nakas. Kris mengerang ketika mendapati sesosok hitam dengan mata menyala sudah duduk di samping bantalnya.

" _Morning, Kylie_." Sapa Kris pada sosok hitam itu.

" _Meow!"_ Sosok hitam itu menyahut.

Kris tersenyum dan meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit. Sosok hitam itu mengikutinya dan terus mengeong untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Kris membelai puncak kepala sosok hitam yang merupakan seekor kucing itu dan berjalan menuju tempat makannya.

Kegiatan ini adalah sesuatu hal yang rutin ia lakukan sejak ia mulai kuliah dan memutuskan untuk memelihara seekor kucing. Hewan berbulu hitam itu ia namai Kylie—dari nama artis Kylie Jenner dari Keluarga Kadarshian. Setiap pagi—atau dini hari lebih tepatnya, Kylie akan membangunkan Kris dan meminta jatah makan, meskipun Kris sudah menyiapkan makanan pada malam sebelumnya.

"Lihat! Aku membelikanmu kandang baru, kau suka?" Tanya Kris pada Kylie yang sudah sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

Kandang berwarna _pink_ itu sepertinya akan cocok dengan warna bulu Kylie. Ia akan terlihat cantik seperti para anggota girlband yang sedang naik daun— _blackpink!_ pikir Kris kala itu. Namun yang tiba-tiba membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas adalah ingatannya mengenai dengan siapa ia membeli kandang itu.

Awalnya Kris mengira bahwa Chanmi adalah seorang gadis pemilih dan sombong. Namun setelah memperhatikannya lebih jauh, Kris kira gadis itu hanya pemalu. Ia begitu bodoh karena tidak sempat meminta nomor ponsel Chanmi. Begitu pikirannya sampai pada nomor telepon, Kris tiba-tiba sadar bahwa ia belum menyentuh ponselnya sejak semalam. Yunho bahkan tidak menghubunginya lagi.

Kris kemudian bangkit dan berniat untuk mencari parka yang semalam ia kenakan ketika ia baru ingat bahwa parka itu terbawa oleh Chanmi. Sempat kebingungan, Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah gadis itu setelah ia pulang kuliah nanti.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol..." Yoora mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah insiden yang terjadi semalam, ia belum sempat berbicara dan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol yang harus pulang dengan pakaian milik Ayah Kyungsoo—karena milik Kyungsoo terlalu kecil untuknya—dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Pemuda itu pasti marah besar padanya karena menelantarkannya begitu saja.

"Chanyeol. Buka pintunya." Yoora mencoba sekali lagi.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Pemuda itu baru selesai mandi rupanya. Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan seragam yang ia pakai seadanya, Chanyeol membiarkan kakaknya masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

"Hey, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkanmu pergi dengan Kris sendiri semalam." Kata Yoora memulai.

Chanyeol terlihat mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk memakai kaus kaki.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi Chanmi lagi, dan sesuai janjiku..." Yoora menyodorkan sebuah tiket berwarna emas pada Chanyeol yang mau tidak mau akhirnya melirik ke arah benda itu.

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan ketika wajah keempat personel _One Ok Rock_ terpampang pada tiket itu. Pemuda itu menerimanya dan memandang Yoora yang terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, aku harus memanggil Kyungsoo " _Oppa"_ semalam." Kata Chanyeol sebelum menyimpan tiket itu ke dalam tasnya.

Yoora membulatkan matanya dan menahan tawanya sekaligus. "O—op—Oppa?"

Tawa Yoora akhirnya meledak. Ia semakin merasa bersalah pada adiknya itu tetapi ia justru menyayangkan momen ketika Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan itu.

Sementara itu, ketika Chanyeol tengah mengeringkan rambutnya, ia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Pemuda itu meletakkan mesin pengering rambutnya dan meraih sebuah parka di gantungan pakaiannya.

"Tolong kembalikan ini pada Kris. Ada ponselnya juga di dalam." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Wow. Kau bahkan membawa pulang parkanya, _huh?_ Beruntung sekali. Aku bahkan tidak sempat bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho." Kata Yoora sambil memeriksa parka milik Kris.

"Hey, kau mau mengembalikannya sendiri pada Kris?" Tanya Yoora dengan mata berbinar.

" _Aish_." Chanyeol menggerutu dan berpura-pura akan melempar mesin pengering rambut itu pada kakaknya.

Pemuda itu kemudian menceritakan detail kejadian yang menimpanya semalam. Bagaimana ia harus berpura-pura pulang ke rumah Kyungsoo dan mengaku sebagai adiknya, Chanyeol melewatkan bagian di mana Kris berniat untuk menciumnya tentu saja.

"Kau serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Aku bersumpah Kris atau siapapun di dunia ini tidak akan melihat Chanmi lagi." Ujar Yoora yang membuat Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya siang itu, Kris yang sudah berniat untuk pergi ke rumah Chanmi demi mengambil ponsel—dan menemui gadis itu tentu saja, berpapasan dengan Yunho. Pemuda yang merupakan kakak tingkat Kris itu menyapanya dengan terlalu _sumringah_.

" _Hei bro!_ Kau langsung membawanya pulang, _huh?_ " Goda Yunho dengan kedipan mata.

Kris menghela nafas dan berniat untuk tidak meladeninya. Namun Yunho tiba-tiba merangkul pundaknya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu dari Chanmi."

Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yunho yang tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Kris yang tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

" _Aw,_ tidak sabaran sekali. Kau tertarik padanya?" Yunho masih berusaha untuk menggodanya.

Kris mendecakkan lidah yang akhirnya membuat Yunho menyerah dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Tadi pagi Yoora menyerahkan ini. Dia bilang ponselmu juga ada di dalamnya." Kata Yunho sambil memberikan parka itu pada pemiliknya.

Kris memandang nanar parka di tangannya. Pupus sudah harapannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Chanmi. Yunho yang memandang ekspresi wajahnya hanya mendengus.

Kris sudah tergoda untuk meminta nomor telepon Chanmi pada Yoora melalui Yunho, tetapi pemuda itu menelan kembali niatannya. Ia akan berusaha sendiri, dan selama ini Kris tidak pernah gagal untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memamerkan tiket konser One Ok Rock itu pada teman-teman di kelasnya. Ia bahkan menenteng kertas berwarna emas itu seperti sebuah penghargaan yang baru saja diterimanya. Chanyeol melewatkan bagian tentang caranya untuk mendapatkan tiket itu. Ia bahkan membuat Kyungsoo berjanji dan mengiming-iminginya sebuah traktiran agar tutup mulut dengan kejadian semalam.

"Yah! Kau pergi sendiri? Bagaimana kalau ada _Ahjusshi_ yang menculikmu di tengah konser?" Goda Baekhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ia sudah cukup dewasa untuk menonton konser sendirian dan bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Materi ekstrakulikuler _Taekwondo_ yang ia ambil selama SMP masih hafal sampai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis yang sepertinya adik kelas itu menghampiri gerombolan Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Gadis itu mendekat dengan kepala tertunduk. Gerombolan itu terdiam dan memperhatikan gerak gerik gadis berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang tergerai itu.

"Ch-Chanyeol _Oppa_." Panggil gadis itu pelan.

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. " _Huh?"_ Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini.

"Aku dengar _Oppa_ akan menonton konser One Ok Rock besok. Aku juga baru saja membeli tiketnya. Mau pergi bersama?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

Chanyeol sampai harus menajamkan telinganya agar bisa menangkap pertanyaannya.

" _A_ ku akan pergi dengan Kakakku. Kau sebaiknya mengajak yang lain." Kata Chanyeol tanpa ragu-ragu.

 _Saking_ seringnya ia menemui hal-hal seperti ini, maka semakin lancar pula Chanyeol membuat-buat alasan untuk menolak mereka. Selain karena menurutnya pergi ke konser dengan seorang gadis itu akan merepotkan, juga karena ia tidak ingin ada rumor yang berkembang di sekolah ini. Ia yakin jika ia menyetujui ajakan gadis itu, maka gadis itu akan berpikir bahwa ia juga menyukainya. Chanyeol sudah bekerja keras selama hampir tiga tahun ini untuk menjaga _image: sexy, free and single_ -nya.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu berlari kecil meninggalkan kelas Chanyeol dan gerombolannya.

"Satu lagi korban penolakan dari Park Chanyeol. Aku yakin tahun depan mereka akan membuat klub anti-fansmu." Komentar Sehun tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel di tangannya.

"Untungnya aku sudah tidak akan berada di sekolah ini tahun depan." Balas Chanyeol.

"Mereka akan mengejarmu sampai ke universitas." Kata Jongin sambil tergelak.

Obrolan mereka kemudian beralih pada universitas mana yang akan mereka masuki setelah lulus nanti mengingat tahun ajaran mereka di kelas tiga ini akan segera berakhir.

.

.

Hari H untuk konser band idaman Chanyeol akhirnya tiba. Pemuda itu sudah begitu antusias ketika ia membuka matanya sejak pagi. Ia bahkan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian yang pas nanti malam. Beruntung hari Sabtu sekolahnya libur sehingga ia bisa memanfaatkan hari ini untuk mempersiapkan diri.

Yoora hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Chanyeol menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar dengan iringan lagu dari band rock yang begitu ia puja-puja. Ia tiba-tiba menyesali janji yang ia ucapkan ketika membujuk Chanyeol sebelumnya dan mengizinkan pemuda itu memutar lagu rock dengan volume yang memekakkan telinga.

Pukul 18.00 sore, Chanyeol sudah siap dengan berbagai atribut konser yang ia masukkan ke dalam tas ranselnya. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai kaos berwarna dengan tulisan nama band di bagian depannya dan celana jeans untuk pergi ke konser itu. Yoora sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya ke tempat konser ketika Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk naik bis.

Konser yang akan dimulai pukul 20.00 itu sudah dipadati oleh para penonton yang mulai berdatangan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan tiketnya dan menyerahkannya pada petugas untuk diperiksa sebelum masuk ke arena konser dan mencari tempat duduknya.

Yoora tidak berbohong ketika berjanji untuk membelikannya tiket VVIP. Dari tempat duduknya ini, Chanyeol bisa melihat dengan jelas isi panggung dan hal itu membuatnya semakin antusias.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kris sudah berniat untuk pergi tidur ketika Kylie ke luar dari kandang dan menghampirinya. Pemuda itu mengangkat Kylie dan menggendongnya ketika kucing itu justru melompat turun. Sambil mengeong, Kylie menuntun Kris pada tempat makannya yang sudah hampir kosong.

"Kau mau makan lagi? Kau tidak takut gendut, _huh?_ " Kris membuka tempat penyimpanan makanan Kylie ketika ia justru membelalakkan matanya. Ia lupa membeli makanan untuk Kylie siang tadi karena ia terus memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel Chanmi.

Dengan berat hati, Kris mengambil jaket dan dompetnya untuk pergi ke swalayan terdekat. Ia tidak yakin tempat penjual makanan hewan masih buka pada jam-jam seperti ini.

.

.

Pukul 23.00 malam akhirnya konser itu selesai. Para penonton berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan rapi. Chanyeol yang baru saja bersenang-senang sibuk mengatur detak jantung dan adrenalin yang memacu di tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa sedikit sakit akibat terlalu banyak berteriak—baik itu ikut bernyanyi maupun menyoraki Toru yang lewat di hadapannya.

Begitu keluar dari gedung, sambil berjalan menuju halte bis Chanyeol membuka sebuah botol air mineral yang ia bawa dan meminumnya ketika seseorang menyenggol lengannya hingga air dari botol itu tumpah pada bagian depan kaosnya. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengumpat. Seseorang yang menyenggolnya itu menoleh dan memandangnya dengan sinis.

"Yah! Bukannya dia yang duduk di sebelahmu tadi? _Cih,_ meneriaki personel band seperti seorang _gay_!" Orang itu berbicara pada temannya.

Darah Chanyeol mendidih. Ia sudah akan membiarkan orang itu ketika ia menyenggolnya tadi tapi kini ia juga mengatainya sesuka hati. Chanyeol menenggak sisa air di dalam botol dan menyemburkannya pada wajah orang itu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan Chanyeol tidak mempersiapkan diri ketika orang itu meninju pipinya. Sudut bibir Chanyeol robek karena tergesek akibat hal itu.

Chanyeol membuang botol air mineralnya dan membalas orang itu juga dengan sebuah tinju di wajahnya. Adu hantam tidak dapat terelakkan. Chanyeol beberapa kali mendapatkan pukulan di pelipis dan dagunya. Tidak ada yang berniat untuk memisahkan mereka hingga sebuah teriakan membuat keduanya berhenti sejenak.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Seorang pemuda melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Chanyeol ketika ia berniat untuk melayangkan pukulan pada lawannya lagi.

"Aku baru saja memanggil polisi." Ancam pemuda yang berada di belakang Chanyeol dan membuat orang-orang itu membubarkan diri.

Chanyeol sudah akan mengejar mereka ketika pelukan orang di belakangnya mengendur. Namun pemuda itu cepat-cepat menahan lengan Chanyeol sebelum terlambat.

"Hentikan. Polisi akan benar-benar membawamu karena kau masih di bawah umur." Kata pemuda itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya menoleh dan jika saja pelipisnya tidak bengkak tentu ia akan membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pemuda yang menahannya itu. KRIS. Dari sekian miliyar manusia di dunia ini kenapa orang yang harus mendapatinya dalam keadaan seperti ini adalah Kris. Apakah Tuhan tidak bisa mengirimkannya malaikat penolong seperti _Chris Evans_ misalnya?

Chanyeol menarik lengannya dari cengkeraman tangan Kris. Kini seluruh wajahnya terasa perih dan bengkak. Kris mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jaketnya dan mengelap sudut bibir Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tentu saja mengelak dan menahan tangan Kris.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol, Kris menarik tangan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya dengan paksa ke dalam mobilnya.

Whoa. Kali ini Kris akan benar-benar memutilasinya. Chanyeol masih belum berhasil menghilangkan pikirannya pada kejadian beberapa malam lalu ketika ia menghabiskannya dengan Kris—sebagai Chanmi tentu saja.

Chanyeol mendadak gugup ketika Kris mengendarai mobilnya. Mereka berdua terdiam selama perjalanan dan Chanyeol bisa bernafas sedikit lega ketika Kris memakirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah apotek.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kris keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk ke dalam apotek yang buka 24 jam itu.

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.52. Haruskah ia menelepon Yoora agar menjemputnya di sini? Namun pikiran Chanyeol terhenti ketika Kris sudah kembali dengan membawa satu kantung plastik.

Kris mengeluarkan satu botol alkohol dan kapas dari dalamnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa membeku ketika cairan itu akhirnya menyentuh lukanya. Pemuda itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapah yang ia ketahui dan membuat Kris mendengus.

"Bagaimana kalau kau langsung cuci muka menggunakan cairan ini? Wajahmu hampir luka sepenuhnya." Komentar Kris pelan.

Di antara rasa perih dan kebas di wajahnya itu, Chanyeol bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kris yang menyapu pipinya. Dan ketika Kris meniup luka di sudut bibirnya dengan lembut, Chanyeol sungguh berharap nafas Kris akan berbau busuk atau sejenisnya. Tapi nafas Kris berbau mint dan hal itu sungguh tidak adil bagi Chanyeol. Barangkali pemuda itu sudah merencanakan tindakan meniupnya ini dan mempersiapkan diri di dalam apotek tadi dengan memakan permen karet atau apa, Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Tanya Kris sambil tetap fokus membersihkan luka di wajah Chanyeol sementara pemuda itu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Aku baru selesai menonton konser." Jawab Chanyeol dan memutar matanya ke segala arah, mana pun, selain wajah tampan—ehm Kris di hadapannya.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajah Kris. Entah kenapa wajah Chanyeol terlihat familiar dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia seperti pernah berada di posisi ini sebelumnya. Pandangan Kris kemudian tanpa sadar jatuh pada pundak Chanyeol yang sedikit tersingkap akibat kaos yang dipakainya _molor_ karena berkelahi dengan para pemuda tadi. Kris membuyarkan pikiran aneh yang sudah siap untuk menyusup ke dalam kepalanya ketika pandangannya kemudian beralih pada bulu mata milik Chanyeol yang terlihat lentik. Kris menelan ludahnya.

"Kau sudah menepuk-nepuk bagian itu selama lebih dari lima menit. Kau mau melakukannya sampai setengah jam?" Komentar Chanyeol.

Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dan membuang kapas di tangannya. Ia tiba-tiba salah tingkah karena ketahuan memperhatikan Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikiran macam-macam mengenai dirinya.

"Sudah selesai. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kris mencengkeram kemudi dan menyalakan mobilnya sebelum Chanyeol sempat menolak.

Begitu sampai di depan rumahnya, Chanyeol segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan berniat untuk mengganti uang yang Kris pakai untuk membeli kapas dan alkohol tadi. Kris menolaknya dan sebagai gantinya ia justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang justru membuat Chanyeol serasa mati berdiri.

" _Uh,_ aku hanya penasaran barangkali kau kenal dengan adik Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Ia memohon pada semua dewa di dunia ini untuk menelannya hidup-hidup saja.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mengangkat bahunya.

" _Uh,_ aku tidak yakin. Kau sebaiknya tanya Kyungsoo saja sendiri. Aku harus segera masuk dan terima kasih sekali lagi." Chanyeol buru-buru menutup pintu mobil Kris dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

Kris tersenyum singkat sebelum menjalankan mobilnya. Sesampainya di apartemennya giliran Kris yang mengumpat karena ia lupa membeli makanan kucing yang menjadi tujuan utamanya pergi keluar tadi. Kylie akan membunuhnya malam ini, batin Kris sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Yang tidak Chanyeol harapkan ketika ia tiba di sekolah pada hari Senin adalah sebuah kabar mengenai pertandingan ulang tim sekolahnya dengan tim Tiger. Orang tuanya sudah memarahinya habis-habisan di rumah karena wajahnya yang babak belur dan ketika sampai di sekolah pun tampaknya ia harus berhadapan dengan kesialan lainnya. Bukan pertandingan basket yang Chanyeol takutkan, tetapi bertemu Kris adalah mimpi buruk baginya—meskipun wajah tampan Kris adalah bagian dari mimpi indahnya—ehm.

" _How? Why?_ " Otak Chanyeol sepertinya tidak berfungsi untuk menyusun kosakata dengan bahasa Korea saat ini.

"Kalian tahu, kata Suho _hyung_ , kali ini Kris sendirilah yang menantang kita." Jelas Jongin dengan antusias.

"Bukankah dia masih cedera?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya.

Teman-temannya mengangkat bahu.

"Justru ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk menundukkan mereka. Aku yakin dengan cederanya, Kris tidak akan bermain maksimal." Ujar Baekhyun penuh semangat.

Sementara teman-teman satu timnya berapi-api dengan pertandingan itu, Chanyeol justru hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tantangan Kris pada tim _watermelon_ saat itu.

Dan dugaan Chanyeol adalah benar ketika akhirnya mereka berkumpul di lapangan basket sepulang sekolah. Teman-temannya sudah melarangnya untuk ikut bertanding, namun Chanyeol tetap datang ke lapangan untuk melihat yang terjadi pada pertandingan itu.

Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, kedua tim berhadap-hadapan untuk berjabat tangan seperti biasa. Chanyeol untuk pertama kali melihat Kris memakai seragam basketnya dan ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari biasanya. Dengan celana pendek, Chanyeol bisa melihat lutut Kris yang berbalut perban. Untuk apa Kris bersusah payah menantang tim sekolahnya jika ia sendiri sedang cedera seperti itu. Chanyeol masih tidak mengerti dengan alasannya.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi pemain dan memperhatikan teman-temannya di lapangan. Posisinya digantikan oleh rekan timnya yang merupakan seorang adik kelas. Ketika mereka mulai berjabat tangan, Kris tiba-tiba membuka suaranya.

"Untuk membuat pertandingan ini menarik, bagaimana kalau kita juga membuat taruhan?" Kata Kris.

Pemain basket yang ada di lapangan saling bergumam, bahkan Suho akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Taruhan?" Suho memastikan.

Kris mengangguk yakin.

"Jika timku kalah, kalian bisa meminta apapun dariku." Kris memulai. Kebetulan saat itu ia sedang berdiri di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menjabat tangannya. Kyungsoo terlihat begitu kecil di hadapan Kris.

"Tapi jika tim kalian kalah.." Kris mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum berkata, "...aku ingin meminta nomor telepon _Chanmi_."

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Heuheu.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
